


1(ONE) Shot(S)-VOLUME 1: V0ID OPERA

by JerrBear (JERRYBERRY96)



Series: 1(ONE) Shot(S) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Homestuck, Inspired by Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JerrBear
Summary: A boy who lost everything. A girl who can save him. A man who has been turned into a monster. Together, they will try to save the Worlds from the Empiress. Welcome to 1(ONE) Shot(S), my collection of one shots! Feel free to review!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night without stars and the moon. The sea was flat as a plank and the sailors on the galleon feared that something could attack them. Because of this, they were all awake, and they all heard carefully every noise, but there was only silence, a creepy, horrible, scary silence. The sailors wished that something could happen soon because they feared to become insane. Everything except silence. Then, many hours later, a loud noise was heard, coming from the sides of the boat, and an horrible moaning. Then, the fish-men jumped aboard, silently. At first they were shocked that the humans were awake, but then they took their weapons and started to kill the sailors. The humans, shocked, didn’t react as fast as they should have done and because of this they died like they were rabbits assaulted by a pack of wolf. Then, the fish-men leader appeared out of nowhere. She looked like a 16 years old girl, with a pale white skin, eyes red like hell, hair black like a crow, pirate clothes and a golden trident with silver starfishes on it. She laughed, happy for the destruction, and jumped into the fight. Heads fell from the bodies of her victims, and blood flew on the deck of the ship. Once the bloodfest finished she stared at the mess and told at her monsters: “Collect all the precious things aboard, then give fire at the ship and then, _only then_ , you can collect all the dead bodies and eat them.” “All of them?”, said one of the fish-men. Their leader stared at him serious, then smiled, got closer to him and whispered to his “ears”:

 

“ALL

OF

THEM.”

 

The fish-man excited, screamed: “GYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”, causing all of them to run inside the ship. While she was staring at them she heard a voice behind her: “I thought you like to let them starve.” “What I would do if my crew was made of starving fish-men, instead of brutal, aggressive and cruel monsters?” She looked back and saw a crooked, old man who wore a blue cape with a hood and held in his left hand an oversized metallic cane. “It has been a while since we have seen each other, Puppeteer.” “It’s the same thing for me, Captain. Now follow me, the Heir want to see us all.” “Now?” “Yes. Follow me to the door.” “Can you wait 8 minutes? I have a ship to sink.” “No.” “Alright…”, said the annoyed Captain to the Puppeteer. They walked toward the bow of the ship and jumped in the sea. Once inside the water they swam to the bottom of the sea and reached the door. Then they opened it and entered inside the boardroom. “Close the door, I don’t want that the water flood the room.”, said a disembodied voice. “You know that this can’t happen, Betrayer.”, said the Captain. “I know, I know. I was just joking. I have noticed that your outfit is new, isn’t it? Yes, yes it is...”, said the Betrayer while he walked out the shadow. He wore an elegant smoking, a white mask that covered his eyes and he had collected his blond hair in a ponytail. Along with him there was a girl who was wearing a fancy dress that was clearly hypnotized by him. “Are you planning to turn her into your new sex doll?”, said the Captain. “Why, you want to became one of them? I thought that you have chosen to be the Heir’s one.” “I’m not his sex doll.” “So what you are, his girlfriend?” “The relationship between us isn’t your matter.” “Really? So why if I say that you two are a couple you get angry?” “Shut up.” “Right, right. I’ll stay silent and pretend that you don’t have a relationship, a thing that everyone in this room know, and that you two don’t have had…” “SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.”, said the Captain, pointing her weapon to the Betrayer’s throat. Before she could slice it a voice interrupted her: “Stop, it’s pointless. He’s a vampire, remember? Every injury he suffers heal in a couple of seconds.”, said a middle-aged man with a book in his left hand. “You’re wrong, Writer, his biggest injury never healed, even after hundred of years. I’m right, Betrayer?” “HE is not your problem, Captain.” “Really, so why you still haven’t take care of HIM, as you always says?” “Shut up, Puppeteer, HE is your problem too, otherwise why the Heir contacted us today?” “Exactly.”, answered the Heir. Everyone then looked towards the elegantly dressed boy with black horns and bow to him. “Get up and take a seat. We have to discuss of the problem constituted by HIM.” Everyone took a seat, including the hypnotized girl, and prepared to begin their meeting, when the Puppeteer said: “Wait a minute, where's the Mourner?”

 

**JERRBEAR PRESENT**

 

**A JERRBEAR PRODUCTION**

 

[ **V0ID OPERA** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7YM9gAVeMs)

  


“DIE, YOU INSIGNIFICANT PIECE OF SHIT!”, said the Mourner to a man who was wearing a hooded coat and wielding a shite that she tried to kill. But he was too fast for her and dodged many of her attacks and the few that hit him didn’t seem to hurt him. The man passed at counterattack and started to attack her, with more success. The Mourner, injuries and furious, grabbed him and throw him into a wall, breaking it. She hoped that the impact killed him, but he got up. The hood that covered his head had been ripped during the impact, revealing that the men had long, black hair and wore a white featureless mask with a small red gem on it. The Mourner recognized it and, remained immobile. She never expected to see him, and she was sure that he was just a legend, a legend made to scare the young monsters. After a couple of seconds she, nervously, said: “Yo-you a-are the B-Black-k Ju-Justice, t-the de-de-destroyer of monsters! The hu-hunter-r of No-No-Nobles!” The man looked at her for a few seconds, then said: “Yes, I am. NOW!” Suddenly, a boy and a girl jumped out the shadows and proceed to kick the Mourner into another room, where the boy started to read something on a book, causing a pentagram to appear on the ground. The Mourner tried to stop the boy, but the girl used a wand made of an old tree branch to manipulate some water and use it to stop and trap her inside the pentagram. Once the boy finished the spell the pentagram start to glow and the Mourner started to burn. Although she was a ghost these flames caused her pain and slowly destroyed her body. Desperate, she tried to escape using her last forces, but the girl prevented this from happening. Resigned, she closed her eyes, prayed God to have mercy of her soul and remembered her past for the last time and began to cry. When she exhaled her last breath she saw an image of her long lost lover, then the fire dissolved her body and the pentagram disappeared. “Another one dead. Only five remains now. James, Penelope, good work.” “Thanks, Justice! Where are we going now?” “Well, I think that first of all you need to have a good dinner, then a good shower and at last a good sleep.” “WHAT? But we need to kill the rest of them!” “Don’t be silly, James! It’s late and we have spent so much time trying to defeat this old hag that I’ve almost forgot how it is a bed!” “But Penny…” “She’s right. Open a portal so we can go home.” “Alright…” James opened his book and read a small spell, causing a door to appear out of nowhere. Penelope opened it and gave a look, then she looked at her companions and gave them a nod. They then entered inside it and found themselves into an alley near a square full of people and, once the door disappeared, they disappeared in the crowd.

 

“WHAT? The Mourner is dead? But nobody even managed to HURT her!” “This is not good, we need to intervene now, or else we will die.” “Hmm…” “I’ll stop them.” “Are you sure Writer? They aren’t like the others.” “I know, but there are no alternative. At least I’ll buy you enough time to make a good plan to stop them.” “.....Alright, go and stop them. Good luck.” “Thanks Heir.”

  
**[To Be Continued...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSX1uNh2yaY)**


	2. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background of my one shot

I had the first idea of V0ID OPERA while I was reading a graphic novel that talked about a child with the power of seeing ghosts and other magical creatures. At first I wanted to make a similar story, about a boy which has the power of seeing magical creatures who had to team up with other magical beings in order to stop an evil being from conquering the world and save his sister. Then I realized that it ripped-off too much the other story so I never completed it. Years later, I found a JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure doujin called  [ 'Till we Eternally Rest ](http://mangapark.me/manga/jojos-bizarre-adventure-towa-ni-shinu-made-doujinshi/s2/v1/c0) and I started to read Homestuck when it was finished when suddenly I had an idea: what if I took inspiration of all these stories and I merge them with that story I have discarded and create an original story? So I began to craft it and with it a whole fantasy universe, a universe that I want to expand. I don’t want to talk about the story but I can say that I owe a lot of inspiration to Andrew Hussie and the whole Homestuck fandom. Anyway, let’s talk of the characters:

  * James: a young magician who wants to avenge his family. He hates the Empress and wants to kill her. He’s inspired by the main character of the unmade story. 
  * Penelope: a water nymph who is “only” James’s best friend. She’s also the only person able to control him when he gets angry. Inspired by one of the secondary characters of the unmade story.
  * Black Justice: a noble turned into a vampire by a cursed item. Inspired by the doujin version of Jonathan Joestar, with a little hint of Alucard from Hellsing.
  * Mourner: a ghost of a lady that lost his lover. She choose to work for the Empress to obtain her revenge. Initially inspired by ghost Aradia Megido, but then I practically removed all the points in common between them two.
  * Writer: a writer that works for the Empress and has the power to manipulate reality. Inspired by Lovecraft and Junji Ito (Lovecraft because he writes cosmic horror stories, Ito because of Uzumaki)
  * Puppeteer: a puppeteer that mutilate and torture humans and non-humans until they become puppets. He works for the Empress. Ironically, I made a similar character for an another story some time ago...
  * Betrayer: a magnificent bastard, he is the brother of the Black Justice. He used a cursed jewel to turn his brother into a vampire and he became a vampire too years later. He is a professional backstabber and betrayed almost all his allies in his long life. He is inspired by Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.
  * Captain: the terror of the seven seas of her universe (and others), the Captain and her merry gang of evil lovecraftian fish men slaughter every men they meet and steal every booty they find. She’s very close to the Heir and they’re very loyal to each others. Inspired by Vriska from Homestuck
  * Heir: the son of the Empress and the second-in-command of her empire. He can control the wind and he loves to read gothic books like “The pit and the pendulum”. He is inspired by John Egbert from Homestuck, but he is more serious. Maybe
  * Empress: the name explain everything. She’s a mysterious character who has many secrets. I prefer to don’t speak about her inspiration, for now. 



There are also three more characters I have to talk about but I prefer to don’t talk about them for now. Anyway, I’ll expand the story in the future but now I’m going to publish (soon, I hope) the second one shot: “OVA: Over Virtues Alpha”!


End file.
